Ella Cullen
by brunette-in-black
Summary: She has a beauty no other human can imitate, she is kind, has impeccable manners, loves music, and is Edward and Bella's seventeen-year-old daughter. TO REMAIN UNFINISHED.
1. Expect the Impossible

Bella's POV

It's hard to concentrate on what I am going to tell Edward as I'm vomiting my brains out. I knew exactly what is happening to me and he is still completely clueless.

He believes that my current _condition_ isn't possible – not that he even knows yet. He probably thinks I am just feeling ill, but it's much more than that – I'm pregnant. That is what I'm trying to work up the nerve to tell him. However, I can't exactly tell him anything when I'm spending a majority of my days with my head over the toilet seeing my food for the second time.

Finally there was nothing left for me to throw up. Although, the nausea still lingered. I have no idea why they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day.

Then I felt a cool hand rubbing my back and I turned to see who it was. It was Edward – my husband, my love, my life, my soul. He had pained eyes; he hates to see me suffer in any way. And I hate to see him torturing himself in this way.

He helped me up from where I kneeled in front of the toilet. Before he had time to ask me if I was okay I turned on the faucet and washed my face with some cool water and then grabbed my toothbrush and started to scrub away the flavor of my vomit. Just the taste of the mint made my mouth salivate and made me gag a little.

After I gagged Edward began to rub my back again until I turned around to face him and his liquid topaz eyes were upset. "Bella, love, is there anything I can do?" He asked desperately. This would be a perfect time to tell him but I just stood there and shook my head like an idiot. Same old me, I'm such a coward. I pushed away the hair that clung to my sweaty pale – paler than normal – face, it is one of my many nervous gestures and Edward knows me so well he picked up on it immediately.

"What is it?" He asked his eyes boring into mine. I bit down on my bottom lip and then pressed my lips together. I've been thinking about telling him for weeks when the fact finally occurred to me and when I'm finally faced with the chance I can't even tell him. He seemed to be urging me forward with his eyes extremely curious to know what was locked in my mind.

I looked into his eyes finally with enough nerve to tell him when I heard Alice scream "EDWARD!" I'm so stupid! Of course Alice would have seen something. But I have to say she has horrible timing. Edward looked at me for a moment and before he had a chance to go and see Alice she was already in the doorway with a wide smile on her face.

"Go on, tell him!" She said to me so hyper she was bouncing up and down. Edward's gaze flickered back to mine and he asked, "Tell me what?" Alice evidently eluded answering this question as his gaze flicked from her to me once again; she wanted me to tell him. "Well…um…there's going to be a new Cullen soon." I said touching my belly lightly. His eyes moved to my hand back to my eyes and his eyebrows furrowed, "that's impossible." He said. "It isn't." I answered.

He looked at Alice and she nodded still smiling. "Really," he asked her skeptically and she nodded smiling brightly. "A family," he thought aloud with a small smile on his lips.


	2. Seventeen Years and Ten Months Later

SEVENTEEN YEARS AND TEN MONTHS LATER

Bella POV

I sat cozy next to Edward watching a new romantic comedy when my darling daughter popped into my head.

Elizabeth Marie Cullen—we all call her Ella—is my baby, well not really a baby any longer. She grows so fast and time flies when one isn't aging, I mused. I stayed the same and I saw my Ella blossom before my very eyes. Ella's now the age that Edward appears to be and she is the sweetest daughter a mother could ever hope to have.

Edward is extremely strict with her a truly overprotective father and something that agitates him to no end is that her mind is closed to his gift, like my own.

Ella is absolutely gorgeous. She is a fair height, has a slight hour glass figure, long curly bronzy-brunette hair, pale skin—however not as pale as the rest of us, and brown eyes with flecks of topaz in them.

I remember for a short time when she was first born Edward and I and the rest of the Cullens moved to Alaska and returned to Forks when Ella had to start school. I remember it like it was yesterday when Edward and I dropped her off at Forks Elementary and she wouldn't let go of Edward's hand. She's the only reason we remain in Forks we didn't want to move her away to an unfamiliar place and to an unfamiliar school.

She has more than once voiced her opinion whenever we even mentioned moving. '_That's alright you all can go I'll just stay here with Sophia' _She is much more bold than I ever was, I guess that's all her father.

Edward POV

Ella, is an honest to God, loves to annoy everyone under her roof, blasting her music so loud you could hear it from here to Mexico, teenager. She spends most of her time listening to some groups I prefer but playing it so loud I know she can barely make out the lyrics. While she listens to that outrageously loud music she sits in front of her easel painting.

I find it quite amusing that she can even fall asleep with the music blasting that loud. I swear a bomb could go off and she would sleep right through it. Although it might be selective hearing because whenever she's asleep and any of us say something we don't want her to hear she always does.

At school my daughter finds everything so simple and it's her first time. She has all advanced placement classes and is acing all of them without even trying. She is the center of attention just like Bella once was and also wishes to divert from it. All boys want her, but she brushes them off like I know my girl would. None of them deserve her if they judge her by her appearance alone.

Ella POV

I sat in trig nodding off as usually as I listened to a monotonous explanation that I thought would never end. I wasn't unaware that even in my half-asleep state that all the male populace in this class had their eyes on me. Sophia was sitting in the desk next to me feverishly writing down every word that came out of this dull man's mouth and then the bell cut him short.

"Sophia Weber-Cheney move your butt a little bit faster." I rushed her as we both headed to biology.

Sophia is the only girl in Forks that I have ever taken a liking to. She never resented me like the other girls or tried to be my friend because she wanted attention. She is a really sweet girl that doesn't judge me for who I am on the outside rather on the inside. Although, she finds herself hideous I think she is absolutely gorgeous with her light brown hair, fair skin, and always kind brown eyes.

The best part is that she knows exactly what I am and there is no need to hide it. She knows the whole deal that I'm half-vampire, that none of the family I live with ages, that my mom and hers were best friends when they were in high school and that both of my parents – well my dad looks the same as he did then. I guess it was just fate.

Although, Sophia looks like the kind of quiet girl that no one could ever fathom getting into the least bit of trouble, she's really not. Usually if I'm getting in trouble she's my partner in crime, we a dangerous duo. She was the one who found out what I was when we finally crossed paths in third grade. – It's really weird that we didn't meet sooner in a town this small. – We've been best friends ever since.

"Ella, you know I really need these classes. Can you help me study, please?" She begged breaking my reverie as I finally registered my surroundings. We were in biology. Great! Another boring lecture, well I guess I could use a little more sleep. "Well, its Friday and our movie night. If you want you can stay over Saturday as well and we'll," 'you'll' I mentally corrected myself, "hit the books. And it wouldn't hurt if we watched a flick or two." She smiled. "You're the best." She said as the teacher began his dull lecture and I sunk into my semi-awake state, basically sleeping with my eyes open.

I jumped in my seat as the bell rang. Sophia just smiled and shook her head as I gathered my books and we stopped at our lockers. Then the vilest boy in Forks –or in the world-- came up to me, Matt Newton. He may be popular, but he sure is annoying, I don't know how girls can stand such arrogance for the whole day when he aggravates the hell out of me for only a few minutes.

He leaned against the locker next to mine, "So, are you going to the semi-formal in two weeks?" He asked with a smile that was supposed to tempt me but didn't quite do its job. "Maybe…" I said with a small smile on my face giving him false hope and then turned around and started walking to the front of the building with Sophia and he jogged to catch up. "Would you consider going with me?" He asked in a voice he probably thought sounded seductive. I could tell Sophia was holding in laughter since she had her lips pressed together and her eyes were glistening like she was about to cry from holding in her giggles.

"Matt…I'll think about it." I said as Sophie and I walked out into the rain and slid into my dad's silver Volvo with him at the wheel. I only managed a 'hello, Dad' before Sophia and I let out our laughter. We went over the whole conversation laughing too hard to even sound coherent. Then we were in the garage outside the huge pale white house I call home and still laughing our heads off. We both took deep breaths and tried to stop the paroxysm of giggles. It worked, a little.

As Sophia and I got out of the car we looked at all the cars safe from the rain. I have to say it is extremely ridiculous I don't have a license, I mean I'm seventeen. Seventeen! And my father won't even let me go for my driver's permit. He said driving is "dangerous". This man is completely absurd. He's the one who always goes a gazillion miles per hour.

"So the Newton boy asked you to the semi-formal." My father stated he had obviously been listening in. Then he smiled, "I assume from all the giggles that you're not going with him."

I cleared my throat and said, "Well…I didn't exactly say no…to him, yet." It's fun to watch the spoiled boy squirm. He spends his daddy's money; he doesn't even know a value of a dollar and on top of it all he's an arrogant popular jerk. Yeah what more could a girl want? I rolled my eyes at my thoughts.

Sophia and I ran to the house and stopped once we got under the roof of the porch. We were soaked. That was stupid, I'm fast enough to run through the rain and barely get wet. Just one of the cool things about being half vampire along with tremendous strength, the appearance of a goddess, and my favorite the ability to annoy my family – wait the last one was a teenager thing, not a vampire thing. The major bonus is that I sleep and eat actual food and don't drink blood. Ew…I hate blood. The rust and salt smell, it's so disgusting and if I see it I end up fainting or puking. That's pretty ironic when all my family is vampires.

Sophia and I stood on the porch for a moment wringing out our dripping hair with my father looking at me with a smile on his face. His eyes were black and I know what that means, he's going hunting.

We went inside and then ran up to my room and closed the door. My room has all four walls and the ceiling painted a midnight blue. My mom wouldn't let me paint them black, so I chose the color closest to it. On my walls hung my black and white paintings. A large one of my parents in an embrace, one of a blossom of a rose in black, and of my best friend. She always tells me that painting is much more beautiful than her and I roll my eyes every single time. Everything else in my room means little to me. I have a really cool stereo system, a flat screen television mounted on my wall, a book shelf, a queen size bed and my easel – the most important thing.

I took out the stack of movies that were going to occupy us tonight and took out two sets of pajamas. We both changed and then went downstairs to get the snacks we needed. Salsa and Tostitos, popcorn, snow caps, and red licorice.


	3. Sleepless Sleepover

Ella POV

Sophia and I sat close together as we watched _Romeo and Juliet_, it was nearly the end and Romeo just downed the poison and Juliet's eyes fluttered open. Sophia and I began to sob, we both knew what was going to happen, but just the whole thing about this was so romantic and so tragic. Romeo was willing to die because life without Juliet wasn't a life at all.

After the movie ended we sat there our snacks untouched we were both contemplating the love that Romeo and Juliet shared. I don't think I'll ever have anything remotely close, I may never fall in love and be single for the rest of my life while all my family are twined to someone special. My parents remind me quite a bit of Romeo and Juliet. My Dad, Edward and my mom, Bella, are like two-star-crossed-lovers. My mom and dad are soul mates and if something ever happened to either of them which ever was left would go straight to the Vulturi.

My dad's already done that once when he thought my mom was dead. I swear he's the king of overreacting.

"Okay, if I think about this anymore I'm going to drive myself insane!" I said bluntly. My mother never speaks her mind –without editing—when I have no filter. I usually am telling the truth with my blunt and random thoughts spouting from my mouth, but if I do tell a lie no one ever picks up on it. My father can't read my mind so I could lie through my teeth and no one would know unless Aunt Alice has a vision.

Sophia and I ended up watching five other movies eating, laughing, and screaming. We went downstairs after watching _28 weeks later _and when everyone came back into the house from their hunting trip – silent as normal and then someone touched my shoulder I screamed bloody murder and Sophia screamed because I screamed. Then I turned around and so did she. We always get so jumpy after watching scary movies.

My dad had an amused smile on his face as I took in a deep breath when I saw his face. I saw it was light outside now, oops, we didn't sleep – well it's not like anyone ever sleeps at a sleepover. That's ironic.

"What are you girls doing up this late or shall I say early," He said looking out the glass wall and the light of another cloudy day spilled into the living room. I gave him a smile, _his_ smile. "Dad, you should know by now my sleepovers never really involve any sleep." I said as Sophia and I went back up stairs and crashed, the effect of the sleepless night was setting in right about now.


	4. New Student at Forks High School

New Student at Forks High School

Ella POV

I helped Sophia hit the books all through Saturday and Sunday and we don't even have any tests today. I swear that girl can drive me crazy with her unnecessary anxiety. She's really intelligent, too, but she stresses herself out so badly that she goes into a near panic attack each time a new test is announced.

I walked into my history class there was some new guy – that's rare – in my seat. He had deathly pale skin, a shock of black hair in casual disarray, was extremely tall, but I didn't catch his eye. That's good, I don't need anymore fans.

It's no big deal if he's in my seat I can just move further back to a desk in back of class. I sat in the desk behind him and stared at the black board as my history teacher – not much different than my others – droned on and on about things I was well aware of. The lectures were pointless when I didn't need the teacher or the text book to ace my tests.

Finally the excruciatingly boring class was over after the bell rang. There was no Sophia to talk to so I was forced to listen to the monotone of this history teacher who wasn't of anything more of average intellect just like all my other teacher.

I walked out of class and went to put my history book in my locker and take out my English book. This is the most infuriating part of my schedule Sophia and I have all our classes together except history and English, the classes are reversed. And the most annoying little rich boy was leaning against the locker next to mine – Matt Newton. "Did you think about it? It was quite an offer." He said full of himself. I sighed not wanting to deal with him today and maybe after what I tell him he'll finally leave me alone. "Matt to be blunt, I don't like you. I never have and you're just a pretentious jerk that I didn't have to think about twice before actually turning you down. I just enjoyed watching you squirm, so just leave me alone already." I slammed my locker shut and the bell rang within seconds I walked into English.

Hmm, _Wuthering Heights_. That is one of my favorite books; I think I've read it well over one hundred times. It's just goes to show that love doesn't end with death; it's just a new beginning.

Although, I love this book my English teacher lectured about it making it sound as dull as his voice. He lectured on far longer than one should. He was monotonous and put half the class to sleep. I ground my teeth as he explained the premise of _Wuthering Heights_ horribly, I think the words 'took place a long, long time ago' comes to mind what were we kindergarteners at story time.

The bell rang and I was released from this torture.

Sophia met me outside of the classroom. "Do you know there's a new guy here at Forks High?" She asked. I nodded, "He's in my history class. I only noticed because he took my seat and didn't look at me like I'm a piece of meat." She smiled, "Well all the girls in my history class were squealing over him." I could only imagine what they were saying, 'he's so hot', another would say, 'I hope he's single', and Sophia would look at them thinking they're total airheads because they seriously are.

Stephen Harris POV (the new kid)

I sat in history as I saw a gorgeous girl walk into the room. I took in her appearance she had tight ripped – at the knees – jeans, black t-shirt, and huge -oversized for her small frame – black hoodie on. She has long dark brown hair that had a tinge to it that looked like bronze, pale skin, brown eyes framed by long black lashes which were emphasized by the massive amount of eyeliner she has on.

I didn't gawk at her like the other males in the class, but of course I had a longer time to practice my self-control. If I were a human I'm sure I would be staring at this goddess. Then she walked down my aisle and paused a moment at my desk, but then moved on to the seat behind me. As she walked past her scent filled my nostrils and my self-control that I have worked so hard to prefect was forgotten. Her scent brought out the monster in me, her blood was the sweetest I've ever smelled and the monster within me wanted to take her right here and now.

I resisted as best I could holding my breath the remainder of the class, but even the memory of the scent was beginning to drive me insane. As soon as the bell rang I was out the door at a speed that was a little too fast for a _human._


	5. Irritation

**Just to clear everything up Bella was changed **_**after**_** Ella was born. Bella is nineteen, forever. And the only reason Edward looks the same as he did when they were in high school and Bella doesn't is because she was changed **_**after **_** they graduated and has much paler skin, topaz irises, is extremely hard and cold.**

**Well other than that I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Thank you all so much your support motivates me to embrace the insomnia and use it to my advantage. Like writing and reading and reviewing at 3 AM. I love you all.**

**brunette-in-black**

IRRITATION

Stephen Harris POV

The final bell rang releasing me from hell – I mean high school. Yet this really was hell for me, I had three classes with _her_ and each time the monster within came up with at least one hundred scenarios to lure her out and give in to what I want – what I need. I walked out of the doors and several girls in a bunch watched my every movement as they walked to their cars or into the arms of their boyfriends. If only they knew, then they wouldn't look at me with lust but rather fear.

Then I saw her, her scent hit me full in the face as the breeze blew my way. The rain made her smell even better than I ever thought possible and it bothered me she had such a hold over me that I want her blood, yet I want no harm to come to her. This is so irritating.

I watched her discreetly as she walked through the rain laughing and spinning around. Other people were running to the safety of their cars from the cold rain and air. She ran her hands through her soaked curly hair and laughed some more with another girl at her side laughing with her. They both lifted their chins in the air letting the rain fall on their faces.

Then a silver Volvo pulled up and the two girls slid into the back seat. As they passed there was something odd – the driver, I could smell it in the air after the girls closed the door. He's a vampire. He looked young about the goddess's age but I wasn't so naïve to think his appearance gave any clue to how long he has actually lived.

Ella POV

"Stephen Harris," I said after Sophia told me the new guy's name. I was lying on my stomach on my midnight blue down comforter – when I started redecorating my room for my teenage years my aunt Alice went a little wacky with the shopping. Not that I don't love all things she got me she just went a little – a lot – over the top. Sophia sat on the floor in front of me spilling her guts about what she overheard from The girls that normally gush over Matt Newton.

Stephen, that's a different name – at least here in a town this microscopic. She also told me he was in three of my classes, I didn't even realize, I don't pay attention in class; I mean what's the point. I'm acing everything and I turn in all my homework.

But when she mentioned his name I felt a thrill run through my body. I never felt like this before not about a boy at least – one of my favorite rock bands' concerts, yeah, but a boy never – all the boys at Forks High usually drool over me and he isn't and that attracts me to him. He's not one of the guys that would want me for my appearance alone.

Then a quick knock on my door made us both jump. "Come in," I said. My uncle Jasper opened the door leaning against the door frame and smiled. Okay, he either felt my emotions and was coming to see what the new tingly feeling in me was about or had a favor. The smile told me it was a little bit of both.

"A crush, huh," he said still smiling and my cheeks burned a hot red with embarrassment and his smile widened, "Alice wan--" I cut him off. "I won't go shopping with her. I hate shopping, why doesn't she take my mother?" I said.

Two words destroyed my protests, "Semi Formal." As soon as he said the words my face dropped. I began to voice the next thing that popped into my head, "I don't have a date and I can't possibly go without a date. Sophia and I are going to watch movies of proms and dances gone bad." Just then the movie_ Carrie_ came to mind.

He shook his head. Oh this is rich she's going to force me to go to the semi formal that takes place in the school gym. Other places held them at hotels or some type of hall but when I think of it the gym is the largest place in this town. It's just ridiculous I am to get all dressed up to go to the gym and on top of it all I'm going to be going stag. I know I have already gotten multiple offers so many I don't remember the names of them all, but I'm not going to go to the semi formal with some stuck up prick that only likes my surface.

I love my Aunt Alice, but right now she's irritating the hell out of me.


	6. So, there is a Hell

**I am more hyper than Alice when she has a chance to go shopping. I'm wicked, wicked elated with all the reviews I got. 'You like it, you really like it' brunette-in-black sobs eyeliner running down her cheeks. Just kidding but thank you so much for your reviews it's what actually motivates me to write more since at 1 AM instead of staring at my ceiling while lying in bed hoping for sleep.**

So, there is a Hell

Ella POV

It was worse than I thought. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie both were dragging my unwilling feet from boutique to boutique. I can keep pace with them but since I really didn't want to do this I dragged my feet the whole time. And just like them they forgot about my need to eat. They really didn't have to worry about that type of thing since my mom was human.

After going to the twentieth shop we found a one-of-a-kind short black strapless silk dress with vintage black lace over it straight from France. I had just the accessories and shoes to make this look perfect for semi formal. It was ten when we were on our way back from L.A. and we got home ten minutes before midnight.

I didn't voice my complaints of how hungry I am when I was walking to the house from the garage with a pounding headache because I didn't eat breakfast or lunch I was kind of counting on having dinner to refuel but that didn't come. The pain in my head got increasingly worse with every step I take. My breathing became labored and then everything went black.

"Ella," my dad whispered brushing my curly bangs away from my eyes. My lids fluttered and finally drew back. I was lying on the cream sofa in the living room with my dad kneeling in front of me with a worried expression and my mom looking at me with panic in her eyes.

"Did you forget to do something today?" He asked raising an eyebrow. My eyes wondered away from him and saw that the whole family is here, well this is embarrassing. Then I looked my dad back into his topaz eyes and put my hand to my head that was still throbbing. "Well…I kind of…skipped a meal or three." I said with a sheepish smile. "I'm really tired right now I just need to sleep." I said my trying to sit up but the movement made my head feel like it was splitting. My dad lightly pushed me down.

I rolled my eyes and scowled. Carlisle walked up behind the couch, "When was the last time you had any red meat, Ella?" He asked and I laughed. Everyone looked at me like I was completely crazy so I calmed myself to answer the question, "I'm a vegetarian, obviously no one's noticed," I said looking at the faces around the room, "I find my family kills enough animals. Obviously _I _wouldn't be killing an animal but still I would be eating it and I won't support the killing of innocent animals." I said. My dad smiled and rolled his eyes and I think I heard a few muffled laughs. Even Carlisle cracked a smile.

"Ella, this is quite serious, you can't continue being a _vegetarian_. Are the poor innocent animals' lives more valuable than your own?" My dad said and I was seriously listening now. My eyebrows furrowed and my mother gave my father a look that said, 'tell her, but tell her gently'.

"What are you talking about?" I asked so confused. He looked into my eyes, "Ella, since you're half vampire --" I couldn't resist interrupting since he was stating the obvious, "I am? Wow…that is so shocking!" I said with fake surprise in my voice, my dad didn't find it funny. He just looked extremely agitated and continued, "you're vampire cells were twined with the human ones and if you deprive your human half for long enough the vampire venom will be released and start the change. The main component that you're lacking is iron from your lack of meat." I pressed my lips together letting it sink in for a moment, "there's also something else when reach a point where you're the happiest you've ever been the venom could also be released." That was like putting a huge weight on my shoulders.

I jumped up from the couch fast glaring at my father, "What?!" I screamed, "Are you freaking kidding me? I don't want to be a freaking vampire, I'd rather die." I ran up the stairs and then whispered, "I wish I would die." Knowing they all would hear me. So, this is what Hell must feel like? Forced into a life of bloodlust, since it was your destiny from birth and no one bothered to tell me until I was freaking seventeen years old! Yeah, that sound like Hell to me.


	7. Aftermath

AFTERMATH

Edward POV

We all could hear her sobbing the entire night – that's all I could hear; her tortured cries. We all repeatedly attempted to try to get her to open the door, but she was ignoring us all. The hours were slowly and painfully going by and I can't help but feel her anger and sadness is all my fault. I did this to her; damned her before she was even born. It's my fault my baby is going to have to go through a transformation that is like that of letting flames engulf her and run through her veins for three fucking days.

I heard her alarm for school go off and the heard her shower turn on minutes later her door was finally swinging open and my little girl didn't have her normal spark, she was here but then again wasn't. The dead look in her eyes wounded me even further to know that look was all my fault I would do anything to take that look away yet there was nothing I could do to make it right.

She went down to the kitchen bringing a bottle of vitamins with her and stuffed them in the fridge. She pulled out an apple and then started some coffee – she no doubt needed it she hadn't slept at all last night. She ate her apple chewing more thoroughly than she ever does and then popped a piece of bread into the toaster. She ate that and then poured herself some coffee and drank it black and then shoved an orange pill into her mouth and swallowed – a vitamin.

Then without talking to anyone she left walking out of the house into the downpour with just her sneakers, jeans, dark blue t-shirt, and fitted white sweatshirt. The rain soaked her and she just walked very slowly – slower than her normal perky pace that could match any human's. She can't go to school in this state, but then again her locked in her room for the whole day would be even worse.

I came to the conclusion to all I could make her do – change her clothes and let me or someone she hates less drive her to school possibly Bella or Alice.

Ella POV

Through the night – or morning – I cried more than I had in my whole life. I fucking hate my life, I hate my freaking family, I freaking hate my parents for bringing me into this fucking world, and I hate myself for hating them. I wish I was dead.

My alarm went off and I caught my reflection in the mirror in my bathroom it was that of a stranger – my eyes were rimmed in red from crying up and not sleep, there were frenzied spots on my cheeks and there was a disturbing, crazy look in my eyes. I picked up my razor and contemplated the damage it would do, but that could trigger the change. Then I thought about jumping out of the window, but that wouldn't work either I would get hurt not die but I would be hurt enough that that could trigger the change as well. What was I thinking?

I turned on the shower in hopes of clearing my head – it didn't. I just changed quickly ate and then headed out the door into the downpour.

"Ella," my father said his hand firmly yet softly gripping my shoulder. I tried to shake it off but he gripped a bit tighter and I turned to look at him, I don't know what expression was on my face but it seemed to place pain in his eyes – pain I didn't wish to cause.

"Ella, come change into some dry clothes and then I'll drive you to school, okay." It was worded like a question but by the tone he had I could tell it was an order.

I did as he told me. And he drove me to a Forks High I don't think I'll even get sleep here.

I made it to my locker in plenty of time and Sophie was waiting near my locker with an apologetic look in her eye, but when she saw my face she looked so concerned.

"What's the matter?" She asked, but I saw too many eyes staring at me. "I tell you later…on the phone." I tacked on the last part I would never have enough privacy to tell her this in this school with all the eavesdroppers that live in this town. She scowled a bit and then spoke, "My Dad's home on leave, my Mom's having me stay out of school for the rest of this week and most of the next."

Wow, this is terrible – I mean the timing not that her father's home from wherever the military sent him last time. Mr. Cheney made the unfortunate mistake of joining the military when he was twenty-two and soon after he married Angela and Sophia was born he was deployed to some country in the Middle East. He hasn't been able to get out of the military since there is a lack of willing enlistees.

"Will I still be able to call you," I asked her and she nodded. "I just want to tell you, I feel really bad." She said looking at me face again and the concern came back into her always kind brown eyes.

Stephen Harris POV

The goddess walked into school with a dead look in her eyes. That look haunted me what could cause that angel such pain, how could someone that beautiful that heavenly look so dead. The light in her eyes was dulled by whatever caused that horrid look in her eyes.

I don't even know her name and yet I care for her so. I want to comfort her take that look away from those beautiful brown eyes.

Then a gentle breeze blew after the doors shut behind her and her scent hit me with the such force. The scent made me hunger for her blood and I tried to overcome that desire she was in pain and I needed to know why. To help her and take that look out of her eyes that cause me pain to see an angel look like she's just been set aflame.


	8. Art Class

Art Class

Ella POV

Angela took Sophia out of school second block today so now the stool next to mine was empty and I'm sitting alone in front of my easel listening to some loud rock group on my ipod hoping maybe it would lift my spirits because it usually did, but today I think it's going to take a lot more than listening to Paramore to make my lips form some sort of a smile.

Boys that took this class – only so they could stare at me for an hour – all gawked at me. This is the only class I really enjoy and instead of looking at them giving them flirtatious smiles and laughing it up with Sophia and painting another piece that was worth much more than just an A , I let my unhappiness be seen not caring enough to hide it. I don't care what these people thought.

Although, the stares of pity were freaking aggravating me right now. What the hell is their problem why can't they pay attention to something other than me, just for today or better yet just for this class – at least?

I picked up my brush and set out all the paint I'd be using all variations of black, gray, and blue – anything remotely happy didn't interest me this moment. Then fucking Matt Newton came over and pulled out one of my ear phones – he better leave before I do something I won't regret, not even a little bit. I held my paint brush it was in danger of being snapped in half as I looked up into Matt's eyes and glared.

"What's the matter sunshine," he asked me condescendingly. "Fuck you," I whispered and glared at my blank canvas holding my brush so tightly I could feel if I held it any tighter it would snap in half. Before I was just upset now I was pissed off and angry – I hate Matt Newton – the stupid little rich boy didn't know how to back off and I was really close to breaking his beloved face – distorting it just before the soccer team's and football team's picture for the yearbook.

I dipped my brush in some charcoal grey paint drawing my brush across the canvas seeing the picture of a moonlit landscape in my mind. I closed my eyes and began to move my brush over the canvas listening to the music finally relaxing for the first time in about in over ten hours and a small smile lifting the corners of my full lips. But it wasn't there for long.

Someone spun my stool around and I was facing the opposite direction my eyes flashed open, but it wasn't fast enough. Matt's lips were crushing mine in a kiss that was more like violence – if this is what girls like about him then they have terrible taste. I sat there like a statue for a couple seconds in shock until his hand reached up and squeezed my breast and the shock was all gone by this point. There is no way anyone is ever going to get away with touching me like this – unless I want them to. I could have just pushed him but to make things a little bit sweeter on my end I jerked my knee forward into the place no man wants to get hit – not hard enough to do any permanent damage but to make him think twice before doing that to anyone else.

Ms. Claremont came running to me to see if I was alright and ignored the swearing, crying – like a baby – heap on the floor. I pressed my lips together – ew, I could taste his wet kiss still on my lips – in an effort to hide my second smile. The smile didn't last long I wasn't lost in my world of art and reality crashed back down on me, but I'm still glad Matt Newton knows that I'm not what he wants – actually, just that I hate him.

"Miss Cullen, are you alright? Do you want to go to the nurse's office? I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner!" She looked down at Matt and frowned. "Please, Ms. Claremont, call me Ella and I think I just need some fresh air and don't be sorry it wasn't your fault Matt is such a…" I was lost for words I could actually say to a teacher and she just smiled really, really glad I was alright and said, "I know what you wanted to say. You don't need to say another word to convey your feelings."

Ms. Claremont is the youngest teacher on staff, in her mid-twenties, she is also my favorite teacher eccentric and since this is an art class she just assigns us to paint, sculpt or do something productive – something to do with art – in this class. She could have been a curator at a museum but she chose to be a high school art teacher because she wanted to 'sculpt young minds to love art'. I loved it already and having her class helped me appreciate my talent, most people – in this class – can't even color within the lines in a coloring book.

I walked out of class taking deep breaths trying to keep my nerve. I can't break down even though I'm way past breaking point; I'm actually pretty surprised I held up the whole day without crying.

The _he _came out of class and started walking towards me. He finally looked me in the eyes; his eyes honey-brown eyes melted me. My heart rated broke into a sprint when he was looking at me. If I wasn't so gloomy, I would have responded with a blush and a sweet smile.


	9. Comforting

Comforting

Stephen Harris POV

I walked toward her and our eyes met. Her heart beat soared and I fought a grin the angel was in obvious pain, not from her encounter with that vile Matt Newton, but from something else – something deeper. She wasn't the least bit hurt she handled him better than he could handle her. As I walked toward her a breeze blew in my direction and carried her delicious scent – the monster roared but I ignored it as best I could she needed to talk to someone and I'm the only one who cares the boys were so vain they only wanted her to say they had her and the girls so resentful, because she snubbed them because of their shallow personalities.

How dare he touch her like that! I started saw the display in class once more in my head with hatred. I almost want to be in that classroom and snap the boy's neck. He had no right she didn't want him to – you don't force yourself upon someone when they clearly loath you. That's what I would do if she rejected me – left her alone and left this town – but her warm brown eyes with specks of topaz in them did anything but push me away all they did was draw me closer like a magnet to iron or like she was the predator and I was the prey.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She raised one eyebrow with disbelief in her eyes, "Well, it was unpleasant but I may live." She joked but her humor was flat her voice wasn't silvery and happy like it was yesterday. "I wasn't talking about what just occurred I'm speaking of the reason you look like someone sucked the life out of you. The reason your eyes are a bit dull. The reason why you haven't smiled more than twice and I wouldn't particularly call them genuinely happy smiles." I said walking toward her and her walking backward like I was on such a roll she was afraid where I was going with this.

"Stephen…please," she whispered – God dammit her voice was so beautiful even in sadness and especially when she spoke my name. Her eyes were tearing up and I could tell she wanted to tell me everything but she bit her lip holding back. She leaned against a wall and put her head in her hands.

"Stephen…" she started and stopped herself again and then I felt an urge to do something I hadn't felt in decades to wrap my arms around her and comfort her and never let go and I would wait forever for whatever she need to tell me. Although her scent was nearly strangling me with thirst I wish I could have her in that way was well.

As soon as I thought it I felt guilty. Her blood was the sweetest and most tempting I've ever encountered, although I'm in hell around her, I am also in heaven by her mere presence. If I can't have her blood – which I want but I don't want because hurting her would kill me – then I want her in every way possible for us.

"Stephen," she began and continued this time, "I'm being forced into something, I want it but I don't at the same time and there is nothing I can do to stop it. It's inevitable. I hate when I'm powerless it makes me feel so weak and there is nothing I can do." She finished sadly. She told me what was bothering her but it was so vague. She looked into my confused eyes and she pressed her lips together then said, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this…I don't even know you." True but just watching her for two days I probably knew her better than most of the guys that have drooled over her since elementary school.

Ella POV

He looked into my eyes and at that moment I knew I should tell him everything, but can't. It took me a couple tries to just get past saying his name which felt so good rolling off my tongue and then I told him vaguely but told him all the same. Why my didpostition is niw tarnished with the choice that no one made. Just Destiny. He looked at me confused but I could tell he knew exactly how I feel better than half the people in this boring hell hole.

His eyes urged me further but I couldn't say anything more but just confessing that small part made me feel better even though it was to a complete stranger – a complete stranger that cared more about me than almost every guy and girl from Forks that I've known all through school


	10. Inexperienced vs Experienced

INEXPERIENCED vs. EXPERIENCED

Stephen Harris POV

I couldn't take it anymore – not the bloodlust just the actual lust I feel for Ella – I feel like I'm no better than Matt Newton at this moment. I want _her _and as we stared into each other's eyes it only made that want stronger. Her delicious scent and goddess like physique had nothing to do with it; it was her, just her.

Again it was like she was drawing me into her, like her being the predator and me being the prey. Her gorgeous red lips looked so warm…soft…inviting they were causing me to come closer and closer. I haven't felt so out of control since I was a fragile human about a century ago. She didn't glare at me like she had at Newton she smiled – lighting up that gorgeous face.

I was just inches away when the art door swung open and she took a swift step back – It was the Newton boy, he looked Ella up and down like he was planning something else I swear if he tries something else I kill him. She's not his – but she's not mine either why am I being so defensive of th—

She moved forward quickly and pulled my lips down to hers and kissed me pressing her red, warm, smooth, inviting lips against mine. – It was better than I anticipated and I anticipated a hell of a lot. – She kissed me intensely and went to pull back after a few moments but I put my hand gently – as much as I could that is – to the nape of her neck and kept her there. Her lips moved with mine like they were perfect puzzle pieces made for each other.

What I felt for her was more than just lust it was love. I fell so quickly and absolutely for her and I want her all of her – in a human way – I couldn't bear to ever hurt her and if that means abstaining from my thirst for her blood I'll do it. If that means I'll have to leave to protect her than I will. I'll do anything to keep her safe. I'd die for her – being sent to hell or wherever we go – would be an even price to pay to save her life.

She was inexperienced, however just her skin touching mine was so seductive. I had her back pressed against the side of the art building's wall in between that and the history building as the rain began to pour from the sky in what seemed like buckets. It was a small gap probably about a foot and a half and we just stood there kissing as the final bell rang and she was the first to break away and step back on the sidewalk.

The moment she stepped away from our embrace the sadness leaked back into her eyes. She tried to conceal it from me as best she could and she smiled a soft smile as the rain began to soak her through. "Stephen Harris," she said smiling wider then turning to the silver Volvo that just pulled up and ran to it. I knew that was her adieu and it hovered in the air just like her scent – God she smells so good in the rain.

Ella POV

All my senses are electrified that's what he does to me. He kiss was so experienced and much more sexy and seductive than Matt. If he – Matt – ever tries, never mind if he does I'll hurt him so badly that he never laid eyes on Ella Cullen.

That was my first _real_ kiss. It was better than I ever would have expected, there were definite sparks – more like flames between us. – Just thinking of his lips made me hunger for another kiss and it is unbelievable how I am so out of control my head is filled with Stephen Harris.

"Hello, Dad." I said after shutting the door behind me and the sadness finally settled back into my chest. It was more painful now because I met this sexy, amazing, sensitive, perceptive, and intelligent Stephen and now that I know what I'm going to become I can't even be with him for the time being without setting myself up for disaster. I know he is someone I would truly be happy, I'm surprised are kissing didn't set off the transformation it seemed like the happiest moment to me when his lips were upon mine.

I can't continue it and it hasn't even really even begun. I have to stop it before it even starts and it's going to kill me – break my heart. It's like he's all I ever need and all I ever want. I had to keep reminding myself to breathe when he was kissing me, I never get nervous when boys stare at me, or flirt with me, or even harass me, but just a glance from him and I'm weak in the knees.

I think I'm in love with him. Can someone really fall in love that quickly? I only saw him yesterday and met him today but yet it's like my heart isn't mine anymore it's like it belongs to him.

I shook my head trying to get that thought out of my mind I can't love him because if I love him it won't matter I'll have to leave him anyway. Love isn't stronger than what will happen to me. Love can't stop this from coming. It surely couldn't have blossomed with a few kind words and a seductive stare.

I don't love him – I can't love him – it isn't possible.

Edward POV

Ella came into the car with a wistful smile on her lips and as soon as she was buckled up and I went speeding off home she was looking away from me out her window. She's upset, but it seemed more complex for some reason now. When she leaned her head back and began to close her eyes I could see that she was calculating – what though?

What could she be so deep in thought about? Why was she in some different sort of pain than that of her own future – if it was right to call it that, doom, fit it better?

Not hearing her thoughts is slowly driving me insane. Her mother is bad enough now I have to play it by ear or watch her very descriptive facial expressions. They show all thought or feeling she ever has. She normally is so out spoken not filtering herself saying whatever comes to mind – like Emmet – but when she keeps her thoughts to herself I know there must be something wrong.

Stephen Harris POV

I still could taste her on my lips her delicious scent still lingering on my clothes as well. Then I smelled it as soon as the silver Volvo sped off the scent of vampire. Maybe it was just my imagination but that smelled like a vampire and that isn't Ella she's nothing close to a vampire. She's so warm and soft and seems that she is totally innocent except she knows how defend herself, but otherwise seems like she wouldn't hurt anyone.

I can't picture her harder than stone and as cold as ice.

**Thank you, for all the reviews! They are all fantastic ideas and I am going to incorporate a bit of each in the rest of this chapter and the story. I love you all. brunette-in-black.**

Ella POV

I got from the Volvo and headed to the house, my father was so absorbed in his thoughts as we walked to the house I'm sure he couldn't see anything but his direct path, smell anything at all, or hear anyone's thoughts beside his own.

My mind drifted away from that of my father and seemed to wander back to Stephen. Before I even knew him I felt a tingly feeling for him and now that I do know him – not very well, but I've met him – the tingling has become slightly painful, it's like my eyes wish to see nothing but him, my mouth wishes to speak nothing but his name, and my ears only want to hear his seductive voice.

I can't just say it's nothing, it's something. Something I want – badly – but can't seem to have, if I do I'll break both our hearts. But the ache for him urged on and it seems that breaking my heart would be worth being with him.

He might not even feel how I do for him so I would only be hurting me that would be okay, to have what I want – what I need – while I can still have it. Being happy and just not too happy shouldn't be too hard, I can control myself.

I'm lying across my bed blasting my music still contemplating. _Stephen Harris, Stephen Harris, Stephen Harris._ I thought, his name soothed me just in my thoughts and sent a shiver run down my back, one of pleasure just at the thought of him – his handsome form, his sexy smile, his seductive kiss, and his caring personality.

The thought of him made the craving even worse like the itch of something you can't scratch, it was so irritating that I couldn't see him now and hold him and never let go. – But I will see him tomorrow.

I got up and sat in front of my easel, existence just happens to seem bearable again. If I can have him now and enjoy the present and live it and forget what the future holds until it happens then I'll be able to survive. – Only if I have Stephen in that time – I corrected myself.

I took out some black paint and variations of grey and dipped my favorite brush into the black paint drawing it over the canvas absentmindedly and just happy to know that my world isn't coming to an end. Muse thrummed from my speakers and I began to paint with my eyes closed – ironically that's when I get my best work done.

Behind my lids I saw the most perfect image of Stephen Harris looking like the angel he is. It's like he was made just for me and angel is even an understatement of his appearance he's more of a Greek god. When I opened my eyes I saw his face mirrored from my mind onto the canvas setting him on it in all his godly glory.

After I finished the gorgeous painting I went downstairs and everyone stared at me and I just smiled in return. No one understood my abrupt mood swing back to a slightly less perky version of me. I still glowed with my happiness and that too didn't go unnoticed. I ate and then went straight for bed dreaming of the only one I really wished to see.

Stephen Harris POV

I gentle breeze blew into the history building, but her scent hit me with an incredible impact. She stood came in – she had on torn at the knees bleached jeans and a royal blue with thin white stripes button down blouse that tightly hugged her. Her curly brunette-bronze hair hung in a laid back way but looked as if it was styled for hours to make it look as beautiful as it does and her brown eyes with flecks of topaz in them were defined by her black eyeliner.

The monster that was once a roar was now just a scream, I still very much crave her blood, but I crave her more. She walked giving me a sweet smile with no pain lingering in her eyes today as the one of the dullest teachers walked into the class behind her.

He began to drone in his monotonous voice about things I've learned many times already. Ella couldn't get in a word because every time she leaned forward to speak to me through her angel's lips the teacher eyed her with discontent she leaned back each time and gave him a sweet smile that caused him to blink a couple times more than necessary, he was obviously thinking something he shouldn't about an underage girl, his student no less.

The bell finally rang and gave her a chance to speak. "Would you like to sit with me at lunch," she asked and I was almost too eager to say yes, but I want to give her a chance to back out of this. "I had really big plans…sitting by myself." She smiled, "so could I possible break your _big plans_," she spoke her voice making music. How could I ever resist her? "If you'd like." I told her and she smiled and turned to leave and heading for her next class. A few strands caught the breeze and the monster wanted her and even the thoughts of the monster have become twisted by my feelings for her.

My reactions still want her blood, however, since I know that she's such an angel how could I hurt her? The monster no longer roars of just draining her dry it also screams to change her to hold onto her for all eternity. The thought turned my stomach, I could never do that to her that's a fate worse than death. The pain of transformation and the eternal hunger for blood aren't worth living forever.

The next few classes dragged on even the ones I had with my angel, although, it still went torturously slow because the only way she was to talk was to answer the teachers' questions. The only reprieve was the bell that rang for lunch and also the bell signaling there is only two blocks left in this excruciating day. The only thing that makes it bearable is the fact that I can see her and smell her.

I met her at the cafeteria and all she had was a bottle of Arizona Green Tea. She unscrewed the cap and took a sip than looked at me, "you're not getting anything to eat?" she asked – the kind of _food _I wanted wasn't in the type the school served. "I'm not hungry, what about you?" I asked amused. She smiled and rolled her eyes, "So what brings you to the most boring microscopic town in Washington?" She asked looking into my brown contacts like she could see through them to my red irises. See the critical mistake I had made in my entire existence, when I starved myself thinking I could handle the hunger since it was difficult to hunt when one lives in New York which is just city after city. I slipped up from my normally _vegetarian_ diet and fed on three humans killing all three before I even knew what I had done like I was a new born once again – wild and out of control.

My sister – in this life and the first – Susan, suggested we move some small town close to wildlife and away from the big cities for a while. She wasn't disappointed in me, she's too forgiving she should have yelled and screamed possibly even leaving me to fend for myself, but she just made that small suggestion which is in vain – for me that is. I move here to escape temptation and then I meet the angel who is the demon to my thirst.

"Because I enjoy being bored out of my mind for seven hours," I joked. She smiled, "okay…but seriously why did you move _here_ of all the towns?" she asked seriously. I leaned forward a bit, "you really want to know," I whispered and she rolled her eyes, "I…like the rain."

"Really, you don't find it repulsive. I mean I'm not one of those people who do, but a lot of people enjoy the sunshine and heat much unlike what we have here." She said wrinkling her nose at the last part. The image of her in the rain twirling and laughing popped into my head and I smiled.

She looked at her bottle again and analyzed it and took another sip. Although I'm sure she has always been stared at and is quite confident in telling people off she is quite inexperienced when it comes to actually talking to someone that she's attracted to. It's so adorable and the blush that was spreading across her cheeks as she caught me staring at her is so delicious.

"There's something different about you. Something other than…just something though I can't put my finger on it." She said half to me half to herself. She started off going to say something than thought better of it her blush deepened. She couldn't know could she? Would she even be sitting with me now if she knew?

"I wouldn't say I'm like everyone else, but I'm nothing that stands out." I contradicted. She gave me a soft smile, "no there's something."


	11. Mysterious

Mysterious

Ella POV

"No, there's something," I said looking into honey-brown eyes. There is something…but what is it. I'm awful at this whole guessing game type thing. All I know is that he's different and he obviously won't tell me what said different thing is. Ugh, why does it annoy me so badly not knowing? Everyone's entitled to their secrets, right?

Well I usually spout them out like a fountain I have no filter I usually say what comes to mind unless it is to something that would embarrass me in front of someone I really have a thing for. My only example is sitting across from me and staring at me, like he's willing me to speak but persuasion never worked on me, however his expression – the sexy pleading expression – is something that makes me want to spill my guts.

"What is it then?" He asked in a jeering tone his lips pulled into a sexy smile, flashing his white teeth. I looked at him and then spoke, "I honestly have no clue, but there's…something." He smiled again.

I tilted my head back slightly and looked at the ceiling and stared at the peeling paint in some areas and yellow water stains in others. I pressed my lips together…I probably sound insane to Stephen thinking he's something different other than not a total jackass like all the other remotely attractive boys in this school.

Stephen Harris POV

She's so damn close but she couldn't know and that only made me smile wider then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The whole time I just stared at her. There was very little conversation; she was so deep in thought and blushed every so often. About what though?

She gave me that incredibly sexy and adorable smile before she said, "Stephen Harris," as her goodbye, I love it when she says my name. She got from her seat and walked out of the cafeteria. Once she was out of sight I was able to think clearly. What am I doing? She's just a human how can she make me so vulnerable? Why do I feel so strongly for her and why does her blood seem so potent to me – like it flows just for me?

I sat there until the cafeteria was cleared and racked my brain for answers, yet there were none that justified my reaction to this human. The girl that I have seemingly fallen in love with in one day, more like from the first time I saw her, the monster in my mind was in such control at that time I hadn't registered it but it was love at first sight. No matter how cliché that sounds that's how it happened.

I love her but how could she ever love me? I'm a monster one that had murdered three defenseless humans although it is not without regret I did that and it wasn't even difficult. It was the easiest thing that I have ever done and what I'm doing now is the hardest thing. The dangerous game I'm playing and the stakes are higher than I can handle – Ella's life. I have control, but her blood sings for me and the thirst is assaulting me with even the thought of her scent – venom is pooling in my mouth at the thought of it.

I got up and stiffly walked to my English class and into the small warm building. As I walked in the door there were several girls staring with misplaced infatuation. I took my seat and looked at my schedule to see what's up next and instead of art I had gym. It seems that every other day is P.E. seventh block. Ridiculous. I don't need exercise so that is going to be completely pointless.

Ella POV

Finally the bell rang and I was off to another fiery circle of hell within this one – P.E. I have the luck to inherit my mother's clumsiness. The truth is I can basically trip over my own feet on a freaking flat surface, but I have trained myself to walk without my constant stumbles and falls. The only place I can't carefully gauge my movements to make them not come out klutzy is in stupid P.E. I don't even understand why I need to take it. It's not that I need the exercise.

I literally begged the secretary but the stupid coach is really old – I have nothing against age Carlisle's almost like four-hundred – and wouldn't have one of the ninety students in my grad not take his incredibly boring gym class no matter how may excuses I made. Coach Clapp is seriously senile. He's barely coherent I don't even know why he's still teaching. I guess you don't need to be totally sane to be a gym teacher.

A totally un-Ella thought crossed my mind. Skip class, very tempting and just this once I'm going to succumb to my temptation. Instead of heading for the gym I nonchalantly went from the French and disappeared into the woods. No one noticed and I sat down on the damp ground for once it wasn't raining the sky was just as soft grey – I smiled. I much rather have this than the sun blinding me or scorching my pale skin no matter how weak the rays.

I pulled out my much abused copy of _Wuthering Heights_ the binding was totally destroyed – the name wasn't even readable on it any longer. I was at the part where Heathcliff returned when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I dug it out of my tight jeans and flipped it open not even looking at the number and when I didn't I was sorry it was Esme and she was angry, "ELIZABETH MARIE CULLEN," she screamed through the phone now I knew I was in trouble, what had I done. Was it because I skipped gym, if so the anger didn't make sense? "YOU DIDN'T EAT TODAY YOUNG LADY!" Oh that's what I did or didn't do. I was a little occupied I was so nervous sitting with Stephen it was even hard to drink my green tea with his eyes on me the entire time.

"We are so worried about you and you pull this. Alice is already on her way to pick you up and since you're not in class," I could hear the disapproval in her voice but her volume had decreased, "that won't be a problem. She will be there any moment." As she said that the familiar canary yellow Porsche pulled into the parking lot closest to me. "See you in a few minutes, Ella." Esme said. Wow, this is so embarrassing. Does Alice know why I skipped lunch? I crossed my fingers please let that be a no.

As I walked to the car I had a bit of a headache. I got into the car and sped off before she even said anything. That was unlike my aunt. "I saw you faint again, Ella, what were you thinking?" Wow, the sadness and worry in her voice mad me feel really badly. "You haven't been following a proper diet either your blood smells off." Ugh, this really sucks. "I'm taking vitamins," I countered on her last statement and slouched in my seat under my seatbelt. She turned to me and glared, "That's not enough Ella, I want you to be happy but you're sure messing it up thoroughly yourself. If you want to stay human you have to take care of yourself."

She pulled into the garage and she walked with me at human pace. My headache's getting a little worse and when I stepped in the door my mom guided me to the kitchen. "Ella, honey, I don't want you forced into this but I know you don't have a choice but you have to eat. There's no option the vitamins aren't enough you need to eat the food you've been avoiding." I could smell Italian food. I began to turn around she held me fast, "Honey, eating meat won't kill you." She said and sat me down at the nook in the kitchen on a stool.

There's a plate with chicken and steak and vegetables – but very little of those. I can't believe they're forcing me to do this. "Ella, I'll sit here all night and so will you until you eat that entire plate." My father said taking a seat beside me and my mother on my other side. I feel like I five again and I wouldn't eat my vegetables except now it's the opposite. I wrinkled my nose when I looked at the food.

"You know there are vegetables that can hold the same nutrients as meat. I don't necessarily have to eat this – please. I don't want to." I even used the same words I had when I was five and like my father then he didn't waver. I looked at my food in disgust.

"Oh, come on Ella I'm sure it's not that bad." Aunt Alice said in her chipper voice when she appeared in front of me." I picked up a fork and then placed it back down. "You can eat or we can shove the chicken down your throat." She said then joking, but not really if it was going to come to force and they would make me eat it.

I rolled my eyes, pressed my lips together and picked up my fork and knife and took the first bite of chicken. All I could think poor little chicken and when I finished that and started on the stupid steak about the poor cow I was munching on. I was too stuffed to even touch my vegetables. Ugh, now I feel bad.

"Feel better," my aunt asked and I just glared and she just smiled. "That's obviously a yes."

Five o'clock it took me four hours to choke down that meal and the truth is I do feel better refreshed actually. I went upstairs put on my stereo blasting Alanis Morissette. I planned to paint but eating really took it out of me – sounds funny to think it but it's really hard to eat when here are four pairs of eyes watching you wearily and you really don't want to eat what's in front of you.

I lead on my bed and before I knew it was morning.

There was no rain yesterday, but today there was something – snow! Rain I love it's my favorite kind of weather, but I hate the frozen version of it. Most people would rather have snow instead of rain any day but not me. It might not make sense but it does to me.

I walked down stairs in my usual outfit a pair of ripped jeans a t-shirt and a hoodie. My mom frowned at this when she saw me. "You're going to get sick." She said looking at my outfit that isn't too warm. "Mom, you don't get sick from going out into the cold." She was just being a mother and before I could respond she was handing me my navy blue tweed jacket with light plaid on it. I rolled my eyes and put it on.

I was dropped off earlier than usual everyone was driving slower because the roads are terrible, my father drove through the roads like a maniac but I'm used to it. I don't understand why they don't just cancel school. The parking lot started to fill and there was someone I actually _had_ to speak to – the incredibly annoying Lacy Mallory-Crowley, she's one of the most popular people and she volunteered us as partners in English. – She's one of the most empty-headed girls I've ever met I seriously think her brain is absent is absent and all that fills that head is air and the latest gossip. The word 'stupid' is what best describes her and I'm basically doing this assignment all on my own but I need to consult her on something like what author she wanted to present to the class, but I'm sure I'm going to be choosing.

She pulled into the parking lot and her younger brother, Tristan, was right behind her but his car was spinning out of control cars were quickly moving out of the way and people were vacating the parking lot where I was still standing and I moved then slipped on a patch of ice and here comes Tristan's van. I began to get up and slipped again. I saw people's faces horror struck all around, Tristan, was frozen at the wheel trying desperately to stop. The most distinct face were Stephen's and a gorgeous girl that stood just beside him – his face was horrified.

I was in front of an old silver Toyota and that is where the van was about to hit. I closed my eyes and said goodbye to humanity – this was it. Kiss love goodbye – Stephen goodbye.

Then I was being moved and crashed to the ground but the impact didn't hurt as I thought it would and then I felt arms wrapped around my waist and I hesitantly opened my eyes. – Stephen? He was no where near me, he was across the parking lot I saw him no human can move that quickly. We were under the small Toyota my head half resting on the ground and half on his chest.

Then everything faded to black.


	12. Pieces Missing

Pieces Missing

Ella POV

I opened my eyes and there was an annoying ringing in my ears. My head was still pressed half to Stephen's chest and half to the cement with his arms locked tightly around my waist. I was struggling to break free of his grasp when he whispered "don't move you hit your head pretty hard." I looked at him, turning my head to look at his face and my head throbbed and my vision was bleary.

Then I heard the familiar sound of an ambulance and I frowned. Stephen finally stiffly surrendered me – it felt like his whole body was tensed – to the paramedic and they put a stupid neck brace thing on me. God…this is ridiculous. I'm just going to be in that infernal place for a whole of ten minutes just long enough for Carlisle to check on me, tell me I'm perfectly fine, and go home.

Carlisle works at Forks hospital again and long story short no one here remembers him from eighteen years ago. Dr. Cullen is just a really handsome doctor that seems like no one could imitate his effortless beauty, so there was no worries of people who he'd came across before even being suspicious.

When I was in the hospital a rather impertinent nurse took my temperature and blood pressure. She finally left and I took off the stupid neck brace and placed it on the side of me on the small stiff bed I'm sitting on. Then Carlisle and the rest of my family walked in behind him and I rolled my eyes at their anxious expressions, "I'm fine! Relax; I'm not quite as fragile as a porcelain doll, although, you all probably think exactly that."

"What exactly happened?" I heard my Aunt Alice ask. That wasn't usually her she was usually the one with all the answers. Her eyebrows were furrowed, "I saw you get hit by that van as soon as Edward walked in the door. In my vision, Ella, you were so badly hurt that the change started immediately and there you sit with barely a scratch on you."

Stephen Harris POV

I couldn't go to class not knowing if Ella was alright. It is agonizing that I can't go to the hospital and be with her that I can't see that she's perfectly well. Instead Susan and I are driving home and the car just doesn't seem to go fast enough despite the fact that it is going its maximum speed. I'm trying to tune Susan and her encouraging words out.

She means well and I'm sincerely glad she didn't bite my head off for what I did earlier, but all my thoughts at the moment are only for Ella. All I thought when I saw the van spinning out of control and her lying on the ground making a feeble attempt to move was, _not her, I love her and if her blood was spilled it would be even more difficult than usual to resist her siren's song. I won't be able to hide my true nature and she smells exceptionally delicious today._ While those thoughts sped through my head my feet brought me to save her just before the van crushed her.

Her head made quite an impact with the pavement, but thank God there was no blood. The smell of her blood radiating from her skin while her being unconscious and more vulnerable than usual tempted me enough and I was holding back the monster within with great effort. I tensed when she finally came around again and moved her head to look at mine. I moved my face so she couldn't see it – so she couldn't see the hunger – and whispered in her ear, "Don't move you hit your head pretty hard."

The paramedics came and Ella looked extremely fragile as she was loaded into the ambulance although now her cheeks burned red with embarrassment. I couldn't help but smiling thinking of it. She was more worried about embarrassment than anything else; she was odd and absolutely extraordinary.

"She'll be fine, Stephen." Susan said staring at me as I finally pulled into our curvy path to our small house in the woods just outside Forks. That was the first thing I actually heard come out of Susan's mouth since I saw the van heading toward Ella, everything up until now I was too deep in thought to hear a whisper or a scream.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long. Will all my lovely readers forgive my lateness I had a massive case of writer's block which is still partially in effect. I am working little by little at this point. I want to apologize ahead of time if I don't update for a while. Some suggestions could help to remove my writer's block I've never had it this bad before. If you have any ideas let me know. Love, brunette-in-black.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ella POV

I couldn't help but smile, "That's because Stephen Harris saved me." After I said his name my smile grew wider. "That doesn't explain what I didn't see. I saw what would have happened if he wasn't there." Aunt Alice said frustrated.

I pressed my lips together, "Well it was probably just a last minute thing that he saved me that could explain your psychic blindness." I said comfortingly, however, her lips were still pursed. "I don't think there's anything wrong with him. He is perceptive, intelligent, and incredibly good looking but there's even more than that." I said my cheeks reddening a bit with each word. I was basically admitting of how fond I am of Stephen, not that I loved him, because I don't think my family could handle that at the moment.

"Maybe…we could go home now." I said the silence was killing me usually with the silence I knew my father was having conversations with the other members of my family. My dad looked at me then finally spoke, "I don't know if I want you near this boy. If he wasn't in Alice's vision he might be _something _different." I didn't miss the accusation in his voice and it was completely absurd. He saved my life for crying out loud.

"_Something_, he saved me that should be enough for you! Why, is everyone so skeptical except for me?! Why can't you just trust someone for change and not doubt they could just have impeccable timing!" I screamed and stood up and swayed on my feet and my dad caught me before I hit the floor. I put my hand on my head pushing my curly bangs from my face and felt a sore spot and grimaced when it ached as my fingers ran over it.

Carlisle made sure I didn't have a concussion and then sent me and the rest of the family home. I sat in the back of my mom's midnight blue Audi with my arms crossed over my chest and not speaking to her as she threw nervous glances at me or returned the gaze of my father in the rearview mirror. I just looked out the window as the trees covered in white blurred by.

When we made it in the house my father finally broke the silence, "Stay away from him, Ella." He commanded and I just glared and stomped up the stairs slamming my door. What nerve! He doesn't know anything, he especially doesn't know that it's too late I love Stephen and there is no way I will ever even consider avoiding him. I need him more than food, water, and even oxygen.

I took a couple steps into my room and I felt extremely tired, Carlisle gave me something in the hospital and it's just kicking in now and it overwhelmed my lids I just about made it to my bed before I collapsed in fatigue with my shoes still on.

I opened my eyes to a morning of another cloudy day. Only today was the beginning of the weekend and well now I can't see Stephen. That makes my out look very depressing. So I'm going to just sleep the day away I still feel incredibly tired, maybe Monday will come sooner.

Edward POV

"She's staying away from that _Stephen_," I growled as I heard Ella stomp heavily up the stairs. There is something wrong with her explanation. There are missing pieces that don't make sense – how his thoughts elude me, how he wasn't in Alice's vision, how none of us have picked up a different scent in town especially if Ella had come into contact with him.

_Edward_, I heard Alice's thought calling me and I turned my heard and looked down at her. _Could this Stephen possibly be part of the Volturi_? She asked me in her thoughts. I shook my head "you would have seen him in your vision." I answered, my voice still sounds livid. Why is Ella being so difficult I know that she will not stay away from Stephen, she is going to do anything but that.

Ella is so much like Bella. She's so damn stubborn. If I have to I'll move us to we'll move away the further the better. Chicago? It's a city, but I'm fairly sure there has to be woods around there somewhere. I'll give it a week and if she proves to be as tenacious as Bella is than we will be moving. I'm not risking my daughter's safety.

She trusts him, but there's something off about him. I know one thing for sure, Stephen is not human.

Ella POV

Sunday. This is the last day I have to go without seeing his gorgeous face. Not seeing him is unbearable, there is now way I can ever stay away from him I love him. He is intellectual, kind, and he sparks flames that seem to burn between us – fueling my _need_ for him.

I sighed loudly and rolled over. I slept an entire two days…bit longer than normal. Anger seems like a foreign emotion at this point and all I can feel is a giddy feeling that is tingling through me to know I'm going to see him tomorrow. I smiled a grin that could light up the universe as I stared at my ceiling in my dark room.

I got out of bed and I feel really sore. Well I guess not moving for about two days will do that to a person. I opened my door and skipped down the stairs barefooted and in a fitted scarlet t-shirt and black short shorts. I went straight to the kitchen and pulled out an apple and took a bite of it.

I turned around to sit on a stool and my father stood there leaning up against the nook, I jumped slightly at the sight of him. I didn't say anything and he had a calculating look on his face. I continued to chew my apple thoroughly and then I smelled something completely unpleasant to my nostrils…Steak. I turned to make a run for it. No way there is no way they already put me through this torture.

My father grabbed me and placed me in front of a plate with a large steak on it. I shook my head and pressed my lips together. "You haven't eaten anything for two days." He said coolly. "So you feel the need to torture me…am I really that bad of a daughter? Do you hate me that much?" I replied looking into his topaz eyes in the dim light.

"No one could ever hate you, Ella; the reason for this is because I love you. We all love you." My eyebrows furrowed at his words. The smell is going to make me sick. "Please, Dad, this is against everything I stand for. I don't eat meat because it just seems wrong I don't care what other people think I can't do it eating a poor innocent animal when I can eat vegetables that replenish themselves. You surely can understand that?" I begged. He shook his head. "Ugh," I groaned, "you know what, I'm stuffed" I said finishing off my apple and throwing the core in the trash. His hand was firm on my shoulder preventing me from moving.

Fine if he's going to be so damn stubborn I'm going to be so damn childish. I threw the dish on the floor the ceramic breaking and bits of it stuck within the steak. He raised an eyebrow it me. "I'll clean that up it's my mess and I'm now I can't eat it." He sighed heavily. Compromise formed a resolve in his eyes, "Ella would you consider eating fish at least," Well I can't argue about the defenselessness of them, there are just too many. I nodded sadly.

"Go get dressed. I'll take you to dinner and there we will talk. There are a few things I need to discuss with you, Elle." He said and kissed my forehead and pointed me in the direction of the stairs. What the hell is it now?


	13. Ignoring His Wishes: Part 1

Ignoring His Wishes:  
part 1

Ella POV

Dinner was the most excruciating hour and a half of my life. It wasn't the fish, it was _the talk_, which was much worse than I could have ever anticipated and the greatest part about this it was awkward beyond belief. Yeah, I've had health class and yes, mom has already talked to me about _it_ in her way about six years ago. I am seventeen, am going on eighteen for crying out loud. My father just took it upon himself to refresh my teen memory to tell me _things _are not to be taken lightly.

I'm still a virgin. Does he really need to pipe this out again? I voiced that and he said that is precisely why he's talking to me about this. "Think before you act, Ella, this isn't a game." He told me and mostly I wasn't listening just nodding at appropriate times and taking a great interest in chewing my food. I had to reply to the last comment. "I am your daughter," in a whisper that he could only hear, "do you think I would _do _anything without thinking?" I asked and that was the end of it.

_Monday_

I jumped from bed and dressed in a simple black strapless dress for a bit of a change from my ripped jeans and t-shirts. I slipped on a pair of black suede boots and did my hair letting the silky curly bronzy-brunette lock flow down my back. My pale skin was in great contrast with the black dress making me look paler than normal – whatever – I put on some black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow.

I skipped out of my room and down the stairs at amazing speed. My hair was trailing in the air trying to catch up with my body. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge and ate it slowly. I thought while I took small bites.

_I hope I'll see him today. I haven't seen him since the accident. I can't believe he saved me that makes me want to kiss him even more. Oh God…the kiss…the way his lips were moving so sweetly with mine. Just the scent of him, God, he just, God. I can't even think coherently when I'm miles away from him. How can one guy make my world go from boring to chaotic? He has secrets and that only intrigues me more. _

"Ella? Ella, Ella?" I finally heard and my eyes lifted from the floor where they were glued while I was deep in thought. "Huh?" I asked. It was uncle Jasper. I was a bit flustered and tried to cover any hint of longing, lust, and worst of it…love. I don't need my family trying to be more overprotective…I would end up in an all girls school.

"Your father wanted me to drive you to school." He told me and scowled a bit as I shuffled through my emotions. I settled on being slightly nervous and groaned when he announced that. I grumbled under my breath, "I'm seventeen and my father treats me like I'm five. I could have gotten my license a year ago. I would have gotten a job if it was about being responsible." I am responsible I barely ever do anything really wrong and yet I'm stuck being chauffeured around.

"It's not that he doesn't trust you." Uncle Jasper told me and I scoffed. "He is just concerned with your safety." I rolled my eyes at the rest of his statement. "I'm not a porcelain doll." I said and that was his turn to roll his eyes, "you can still get hurt. Compared to the rest of us you're just as breakable as porcelain."

Edward POV

Ella and I are back home. The car ride was silent, beside the music blaring from the speakers. Ella turned it into her favorite rock station and made it impossible for a conversation and kept her gaze carefully on the blurring scenery.

I wish I could have offered more than that useless speech. She really should know that we really hadn't told her everything about how the transformation could occur. How if she not only was the happiest, but any extreme of any emotion could trigger the change. How she was even more fragile than a house made completely of glass.

Once I had the Volvo parked in the garage, Ella quickly bolted from the car and into the house within seconds. I heard her bedroom door slam as I stepped through the threshold myself. She was upset with me and very embarrassed, but I had to talk to her. I remember her mother also cringing from the same scenario; Ella was practically shaking with embarrassment and frustration her deep brown eyes with their gold flecks darkened a bit around the edges. Her cheeks stained scarlet and her foot was tapping.

"What's the matter?" Bella was the first to ask as the rest of the family entered the living room. "I just talked to Ella over dinner," I told her leaving out exactly what the topic was about and she raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to elaborate on how you mortified your daughter? I have never seen her look more like Bella used to when she was human." Alice put in and I could see Bella was thinking and then she came to a conclusion she knew not much embarrassed Ella and she knew what the one sore spot would be. She also knew me far too well.

"Edward, you didn't," Bella said her topaz irises meeting mine. "I can't believe you did that to her. Talked to her about the one thing that no daughter would ever want to discuss with their father. Believe me, I remember." She groaned and sat on the couch. I backed away into the kitchen and Jasper walked in after me.

"She's mortified, Edward," Jasper said in a soft tone. Ella will get over it, but before then I need a favor from Jasper. I relayed to him my plan to find out exactly how much of a threat this Stephen Harris, may be.

Jasper POV

Ella walked from the car. I took off and parked the car in a place far from the high school and ran back to it and kept hidden in the woods sifting though the pool of emotions. I could see Ella and she walked right up to a boy with black hair taking him by the hand and taking him to an unseen location.

She was nervous, had a twinge of longing as she must have been looking over his physique, and there was also love. Her last emotion was so strong despite her young age. She was absolutely positive of her feelings for this _Stephen Harris_. His emotions were more intriguing and infuriating. He was in awe of her and also there was a hunger there that I am far too familiar with. He yearned for her in more way than a human boy would…he's dangerous.

He's a vampire.

Ella POV

I hopped out of the car smoothing my dress with my hands as I stepped out and my boots touched the cement. I saw him and I fought not to break into a run. His honey brown eyes surveyed me, he allowed some longing leak into his gaze, since he wasn't just an observer or a wisher, but a keeper of what contains all my being – my heart and soul since one can't be without the other.

"How are you feeling," Stephen asked. I smiled seductively and the look was back in his eyes. I took him by the hand and opened the door to the empty art room. I planted a kiss on those lips. His lips moved with mine and he secured my waist tightly to him. My black dress's hem lifted about an inch as he straned me closer to him, it went from above the knee to mid-thigh -- I don't really care all that matters is his lips on mine, the world ceases to exist beyond his lips. When the kiss ended I was breathing heavily. "That answers your question, right?" I said breathless.

He smiled then lowered his lips on mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck straining closer to him still and yet it felt nowhere near close enough.

The bell rang and we exited the art room and I walked hand in hand with him to history. I heard Lacy Crowley whisper to Jennifer Newton, Matt's twin, – blond utterly irritating twin – and yes she is just as big an annoying person as him that takes a hell of a lot. "It figures she gets him. I guess beautiful people belong together. She sure didn't take any time to snub Matt and do this dude, what a slut." Wow…turning down her brother and keeping my virtue longer than she could have ever managed made me a slut? I never would have known. I laughed inwardly.

Then I heard Lacy reply in her ditzy popular blond way, "Cullen's such a bitch, she can only hold onto him for so long before her _beauty_, gets boring and when he does get bored I will be waiting. She's really not that pretty anyway, and have you seen her clothes? They are either ripped or black, what is she suicidal or something?" I heard them giggle, and then I walked into history still holding onto Stephen's hand.

He took his seat and I took the one behind him and I was fuming. Suicidal? I don't really care what they said about me I'm nowhere near suicidal, but if the blonds have a plan to try and steal Stephen, which wouldn't work if they tried. I would become homicidal. I smiled to myself as I pictured breaking both of their perfect noses.

Jasper POV

"HE'S A VAMPIRE!" Edward screamed in my ear after I had informed him of what I have found out. "Edward, calm down, nothing is going to happen, while I'm here." I reassured. "She's in love with a fucking vampire how can I relax. He's dangerous; he could hurt her before you even have time to react. I'm coming to get her right now." He said. "Edward," I tried to persuade him to do otherwise, but I already heard the dial tone.

"Dammit." I flipped the phone shut and waited for Edward's arrival maybe I can discourage him when, I can actually calm him a bit whether he wants to or not. I don't know how good it will do against his fury and I didn't even tell him of the _longing_ I picked up from this boy…just for Ella. How will he react to that?

_A/N: Hi, everyone. There is no amount of apologies I can make for not updating sooner than I have. I have been on writers block on this story for well over a month. I am still sort of easing back into it but I will try to update more often. But I have to thank _lolly12 _among others, but that's how I came up with using Jasper's skills to my advantage. I will be using some more of lolly12's suggestions. Thank you everyone who has stood by this story and all you who have reviewed. I love you all if you reviewed or not. The reviews do make me feel good though. Eternal love and loyalty, brunette-in-black_


End file.
